


No no no no paperwork

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: On 31st July us tilly fans were treated to a very fabulous moment between Todd and Billy....but sadly Billy had lots of paperwork to do and was distracted by a box. What if neither of those were a distraction anymore .....hmmmmm





	No no no no paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem/gifts), [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts).



Eileen looked at the pleading expression on her sons face and couldn't help but laugh, so many times she'd seen this look from him, but this time it was for very different reasons.

"One weekend - it's been one weekend and already you're palming her off onto whoever'll av her"

"Shhhh" Todd put his finger to his lips and looked through the kitchen archway, over in Summer's direction, she had her nose buried deep into a book, he didn't know the title, sitting cross legged on Eileen's sofa.

"Ermm.....no....I just thought you could, you know, have a bit of erm.....Granny bonding"

Eileen's cheeks blushed "Still can't get used to that......" she giggled a little like a school girl. "I mean I know it's not official, but..."

"Hey.....you're more like family to her then Drew's lot....alright......so...???" Todd jabbed his elbow into Eileen's side, his eyes bright and wide. "What'dya think?"

"What exactly have you and Billy got planned?" Her tone was low and suspicious "I may have important things of me own to do thanks very much, I'm not an old spinster yet ya know..."

"Sure! Afternoon with Mr Pinot Grigio more like" Todd replied, eyebrows raised casting a watchful eye back over to Summer, who he was sure had her ear strained, trying to listen to every word. "Just a couple a hours.....ya know, since we moved in, we've barely had any time to...."

"If you dare say ourselves....seeing as you've only just moved out and Billy has left me with Shona, I will seriously clout you round the earole.....it's been two days Todd...TWO!!...but.........I 'av just had me wages through and maybe it would be a nice idea for us two to bond, I could take her into town can treat her to something!"

"Yessss.........so!" Todd's hands went into a small prayer, his feet moved on the spot playfully l. 

"Go on then" Eileen smiled "But can we not say Gran, it makes me sound......old"

Todd had already whisked himself off into the lounge at the sound of "Go on then!" and was explaining to Summer how she would be spending the rest of her afternoon "Now Mrs Eileen Phelan here, is gonna take good care of you! Aren't you Mrs Phelan"

Eileen glared back at him, knowing full well that he found her new surname hilarious. 

"Doing what exactly?" Summer asked, peering over her book with a less than amused expression.

"Well..." Eileen explained as she moved in from the kitchen " I thought we could head off into town, is there anything you need?" 

Summer released a long, dramatic sigh, which was teamed with an eye roll "I'm happy reading my book thanks"

"OOkkkk" Todd drummed his hands onto the back of the sofa, winking at his Mum he headed slowly backwards towards the front door "Have fun you two".

"Errr Todd"

He could hear his mother calling from the lounge as he closed the front door quickly behind him.

\----

It's fine, he kept saying to himself over and over again. Did he feel guilty....yes! But parents leave their kids with other people all the time.....and besides, since moving into their new flat he and Billy had had zero alone time. 

Plus it was good for the two of them to get to know each other.....and who knew, if they got on well, maybe his mum would offer to look after Summer on a regular basis. This thought cheered him up, as a slight smirk spread on his lips.

Billy had promised he was going to carry on building their bedroom cabinet, whilst he took Summer to Eileen's. 

The aforementioned cabinet had given them a major headache over the last weekend, almost resulting in Todd throwing the wooden parts out of their bedroom window in a fit of rage. 

"It doesn't fit Billy!" Todd had shouted 

"You're not doing it right then" Billy had replied 

"Billy, I am telling ya, there is no way that that is fitting in this hole....." Todd had chucked the piece onto the floor in frustration and the pair of them realising the massive innuendo in that sentence had burst into laughter. 

Billy had taken a pinch of Todd's chin and pulled him in for a kiss, running his fingers through his brunette locks "maybe we should just hire someone to do this for us" he'd quipped 

"And prove everyone right Billy? That me and you are useless at DIY, not a chance"

Todd had reluctantly picked up the same piece again and tried it at several different angles, each time getting more and more frustrated. 

Had it not been for Billy, who had placed a reassuring arm against his and squeezed lightly, a very unlucky employee of IKEA would have been on the receiving end of Part 51, a 50cm wide piece of plywood being firmly applied, squarely in their face until it clicked, followed by part 52 being shoved up their arse.

Billy had suggested, calmly, that they take some time out from it, and as they realised every part they'd assembled up until that very moment had been fitted upside down, (courtesy of Billy reading the instructions wrong) a break from building this particular item of furniture had seemed like a good idea. 

They'd laid on their backs on the floor, half a cabinet wrongly assembled in the space between them. As frustrated as Todd was that they'd spent hours working on it, for it all to be wrong and for it all to be Billy's fault....he just couldn't be angry with him. 

Their door was open, and summer had been casually reading a book on the sofa in the lounge. And as he'd laid there, looking through the hole that part 40 and 46 had made, he had just stared at Billy, who was already staring right back at him. 

They'd reached for each other's hand, fingers intertwined, as Billy rolled over onto his side and had gently stroked his fingers down Todd's arm. 

"As useless as we maybe....there's no one else I'd rather be doing this.....I think we're gonna be absolutely fine" Billy had said, nodding through the door....motioning towards Summer.

"Yeah me too" Todd had smiled, leaning onto his side too and kissing Billy softly, then much more deeply as he felt a hand begin to caress through his hair. 

"Ahem, you do realise it's gone 2 in the afternoon and we haven't had any lunch yet!" 

They had both jolted, their lips removed from one another's, looking up at the doorway, there Summer had stood, with her hands down by her side and book held tightly in one hand. 

"We've been busy.....alright?" Todd had said sarcastically 

"So I see" Summer had replied "and you'll have to go out, we've no food, I've already checked" 

So there it had sat for the past two days, unfinished and unloved, each time one of them mustered an ounce of energy to go and find a screwdriver, the enthusiasm to take apart two hours worth of work had faded.

But they'd promised each other that they would do it today, finally get it finished. Todd's mind drifted dreamily as he walked the short walk to their flat, imagining Billy, screwdriver in hand, bent over undoing bolts. Cursing that he'd unscrewed the wrong one and doing it back up again. 

If he had his way, not a lot of furniture building would be getting done in the next two hours.

Todd opened the door to their flat, the vision of Billy sitting just inside the lounge, at the dining table, paperwork everywhere, told him that not a great deal of cabinet building (unbuilding) was currently taking place.

"Hey ya" Billy called round to him, he didn't turn in his chair long....he couldn't be distracted by Todd right now, and Todd was wearing that white polo that dug into his biceps....no he needed to stay focussed on what he was doing.

Todd sighed out an "alright" in response, he'd gotten used to Billy's vicary paperwork taking up every inch of space on his Mum's dining table, why had he thought it would be any different now they had their own. 

He never had any clue exactly what it was that Billy had to do with all this endless paperwork. All he did know was that it was far too much of a distraction. The third person in their relationship.

"Did Summer get off OK?"

"erm....yeah, Mum's taken her off into town for a bit" Todd replied, not sparing Billy all the details, as he walked behind his chair, placing his hands onto Billy's shoulders.

"Did you manage to get her to apologise to Amy?" Billy asked as Todd dug his thumbs into his shoulder blades.

"Err eventually" which meant no, and besides, Todd hadn't wanted her to apologise either and it was easier to let Billy think she had. 

"Anyway, they're gonna be gone for a couple of hours....which means...." Todd massaged his hands into Billys shoulders harder and deeper "we've got the place to ourselves"

His fingers made light work of the top button on Billy's shirt, but he could sense Billy trying to fight him, protesting, his hands reaching to his to pull him off....but his low, deep, laugh told Todd that he liked it.

"I've got all this paperwork to get through"

Peppering kisses down the side of Billy's face, he wasn't going to let paperwork get the upper hand here, as he spoke through his lips that were brushing against Billy's skin "No, no, no, no paperwork"

Billy's arm reached up and around his back, which from his sitting position was impressive. Giving in to Todd for a moment, intoxicated by the smell of his cologne, and the skin of his lips against his cheek. He took his lips against his and kissed him deeply, noises escaping from the back of his throat, then suddenly remembered his shitty paperwork.

"No Todd please" Billy's deep voice spoke out through their kiss, which broke off sharply.

Todd released, stepping back for a moment, looking confused. Only once before had Billy ever refused him when he'd been feeling frisky, and that had been the night that Todd had made a sarcastic comment about Bishop John, which to this day Todd wasn't sure he'd ever been forgiven for. 

Considering that Billy had wanted to wait for them to have sex, since that time....he had to admit that Billy was far more horny than he was. 

"What's the matter...what's up?"

"I've just had a couple on the phone in tears, asking if I can move their wedding forward...."

"Right!" Todd shook his head not understanding why this was a problem, he gave up massaging Billy's shoulders and sat in the chair opposite at the table, picking up pieces of paper, casting an eye over them and putting them back down on the table.

"Well...it's not as simple as just changing the day Todd, I'm booked up!"

"Just tell them tough luck then...." Todd replied, picking up a pen from the table and chewing it between his teeth. 

"The bride has a sick parent" Billy grimaced "which is why they want to bring it forward....it's just awful.....and no one else will move theirs back" Billy looked up at Todd, who was rotating the pen in his lips, he grabbed it from Todd's hand and out of his clutches "you know I like it when you do that.....and I can't be distracted!" He placed the pen hard onto the table and out of Todd's reach. 

"Of course no one will move their date Billy, it's ridiculous that you're even trying....and this sick parent.....it's not really your problem is it...."

"Sometimes Todd, you could try and have a little more empathy" Billy quickly gathered the paperwork off from the table, arranging them into neat piles.....and then frantically going through it all again in case he'd missed something scattering them to the same positions they'd just come from. 

Biting his fingernail and sighing, Todd smiled at Billy, who was looking at every word on every piece of paper and mouthing the words to himself. Todd gave the table a look over, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth....a sound that Billy usually liked, but he was far too stressed for his brain to register it. 

His toes underneath the table where rubbing against Billy's inner thigh gently, methodically as he looked at all the different couples names, ages and dates. Billy let him, opening his legs wider a little to allow Todd to reach him better. 

"What about these two?" Todd asked leaning forward, running his eyes over the paperwork, a couple in their late fifties.....Billy's badly written hand writing told him that they were renewing their vows.

"No!" the paperwork was hastily snatched from Todd's grasp "that's a renewal, takes a lot less time than a standard wedding. I couldn't swap that slot for a larger, full church wedding Todd"

"Well, this couple with the dying parent, surely they'd rather a quick ceremony with both their parents there, rather than a longer ceremony later in the year with the possibility of one parent dead! I'm sure the sick parent would agree" 

Billy closed his eyes, sitting back in his chair, his lips pursed. Todd had a point.....he could fit Mr & Mrs Hatsby in at any point really, they had little family and they'd asked for it to be a quiet affair. Todd could see from his expression that this idea had struck a chord with him, he stood, taking the paperwork with him and walked over to the phone.

"What ya doing?" Billy's voice was nervous.

"I'm gonna call them!" Todd took the phone off the hook, and walked with it into the hallway, closing the joining door between them. 

Billy leant back in his chair, listening to Todd's muffled voice through the wooden door. This was exactly why he was so in love with him. Of course Billy was under no illusion that there was an ulterior motive to this, with Todd their normally was, but his spontaneity was one of his qualities he loved the most. 

Despite his dashing good looks, and off the charts hotness as well of course.

The door opened, Todd entered with a raised eyebrow and handed the phone over to Billy with a dramatic flare. 

"They just want to hear it from you....and if they ask, I told them I'm the church's secretary"

"You're such a good liar" Billy whispered, half mortified that he'd lied and half turned on...He smiled as Todd let go of the phone, and watched him walk off into their bedroom.

"Hello....Mrs Hatsby...?" Billy spoke into the phone as he heard their bedroom door close shut.

Leaning back against the door Todd smiled. He knew how to work Billy, and he didn't mean in a manipulative way. Left to his own devices Billy would never put himself first before anyone else, Todd just liked to make sure that once in a while Billy put them and their relationship above all the other million people he had depending on him.

He looked at the cabinet, still sitting there judging him, he knew it was wishing some other couple had purchased it off the shelf. Part 38, with it's jagged edge sticking out at a 90 degree angle, when it should have been at an acute 45. 

"If it's any consolation I wish we hadn't bought you either" 

He sighed as he kicked at it and picked up the screwdriver on top of the chest of drawers. 

The drawers that had come from Todd's old room at number eleven. He remembered the day that Jason had put that tricky little number together for him, in just under thirty minutes. 

Turning the screwdriver over and over in his fingers he wasn't sure exactly where to start, so instead of working on it, he bit the tip of the driver in his teeth. 

"Oh Billy!" he said to himself, shaking his head as he picked up and re-read through the instructions, this time starting from page 1, not page 2 as Billy had done those few days earlier.

The door opened slowly behind him and soon arms were wrapped around his waist, a nose tickling at the side of his neck as Billy rested his chin on Todd's shoulder. 

"You are an angel, you know that?!" Billy's voice breathed into his ear. "I love you" 

"Hmmmm.....Just not as much as you love ya paperwork though right?" 

Billy couldn't see his face but he knew Todd was doing that "I'm pretending to be annoyed with you" one. He loved that one. 

"And I've told ya before about calling me angel - no hold this!" Todd continued, trying to hand the instructions to Billy, who didn't make a move to grasp them. 

"No no no no furniture" Billy whispered as he kissed down the side of Todd's neck, his thumbs moving under the waistband of his boyfriends tight jeans and his fingers hooking into the belt loops.

"Oh! No, sorry......busy!" Todd turned quickly, his waist sliding out from Billy's fingertips. He kissed him quickly on the lips and headed out into the kitchen, searching through drawers, or possibly maybe he was pretending to search through drawers.

God he was such a tease, Billy thought to himself as he watched him strut out of the room, quickly following on behind, watching his arse in front of him packed into those ridiculously skinny jeans.

"She said you were delightful!" the smile on Billy's face was practically endless, he looked proud, happy and slightly aroused at the same time. He intended to ignore this little strop that Todd was having. 

"Who did!" Todd didn't look up from his searching, he opened another drawer, and moved the contents around as though desperately searching for something.

"Mrs Hatsby!"

"That's an odd name isn't it?" Todd looked up from his rummaging briefly, returning an upturned eyebrow at Billy, before sticking his face back into the drawer.

"Hmmmm...what you looking for?!"

"I'll know when I see it!" Todd spun on his feet and started checking through the drawers on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Can you just stop this please....I know what you're doing!"

"Do you indeed!"

Billy stepped into the kitchen, placing a hand down onto the work surface he placed his weight on it, his other hand on his hip and smiled as he watched Todd carry on "Yeah, you're sulking!"

"As I've said numerous times Mayhew, I do not sulk!"

"Look!" Billy stepped up behind him, placing his arms around Todd's waist again, he entwined their fingers into one another's, stopping Todd's searching in it's tracks by placing them flat down on the kitchen counter ....."I know we haven't had a lot of time to ourselves lately" he rested his head against the back of his white polo shirt "....and I am sorry I always have a lot of paperwork to do"

He felt Todd's shoulders shrug beneath him, Billy nuzzled his mouth into the white cotton fabric of Todd's shirt, he gently lifted the fabric around the waistband of Todd's trousers and caressed the skin with his fingertips, he knew this would generate a reaction.

"Get off!" Todd twisted his body around, their waists touching, Billy's fingers still stroking his bare skin. Billy swept a few strands of loose hair from Todd's eyes, trying to tuck it backwards, but it just flopped straight back down again.

Trailing his fingers down the side of Todd's face seemed to keep him quiet, his thumb resting on those luscious lips and sticking slightly in the small amount of saliva that lingered there. 

His thumb slid along his bottom lip, he'd always been mesmerised by his boyfriends lips. And there was only one thing better than looking at them.

Grabbing at the back of Todd's head, he pulled him in closer, their lips locking into a sensual, slow and very intimate kiss. Deep, low murmurs escaped from Todd as Billy's tongue searched for his. 

Billy was reminded of the day they first had sex, it seemed for a moment like they were back there, almost a year ago. Nervous and timid, but confident at the same time. 

"Errr...Billy?"

He was snapped out of his day dreaming, one hand cupping Todd's cheek and his other hand was cupping his crotch.

"How about we take this to the boudoir?!" Billy said, in as low and as a huskier voice as he could muster, trying to sound sexy. His head tilted to an angle. He trailed his finger along the edge of Todd's cock through his trousers.

"Busy!" Todd replied, but his reply was short, his breath was hitched.....Todd believed that they each had their own strengths in the bedroom department and what Billy could do with his hands was just to be honest, other worldly. 

Soon his fingers were gripping onto the edge of the kitchen work surface as Billy made light work of his trousers, pulling them down to his ankles, he soon felt the warming sensation of Billy's lips at his inner thigh, as skin was sucked into Billy's mouth and licked. 

His hair, soft and free from any products, was tickling Todd's skin. 

Billy looked up, Todd had closed his eyes, but his knuckles had whitened a little from how hard he was holding onto the edge of the counter top, he smiled. 

There was always at least one way to shut up a sulking, pouting Todd Grimshaw. Billy bit his teeth into the fabric of Todd's boxers, finding his shaft and nibbling a little .....

"Ok...go lock the front door....."Todd groaned, he reached for Billy's hand and pulled him up to his feet...."just in case"

"Good idea!" Billy replied, racing out of the kitchen momentarily and returning to a naked Todd Grimshaw. "Now there's a vision!" he stated, standing perfectly still, just staring at him.

"Get over here....!" Billy's desire to savour every moment during sex could either be a massive turn on or off, depending on Todd's mood at that time. 

Right now he was conscious that his Mum could come back with Summer at any moment and so far Billy had only just bitten at the edge of his cock.

Billy walked forward a little too quickly and rushed, their lips hit hard, foreheads bumped slightly, as Todd made light work of the rest of the buttons on Billy's shirt. 

He had made a start earlier before Billy decided he had tonnes of paperwork to do.

His shirt slid off his body, as fingers caressed his skin, Billy leant into Todd's hand which cupped the side of his cheek.

"Trousers!" Todd said quickly

"Is it always going to be like this now?" Billy said as he unbuckled his belt without hesitation and let it fall to the floor. 

Undoing the buttons on his trousers and stepping out of them hastily, he feels like he already knows the answer to that question.

"Better this than not at all!" Todd smirked, biting down on Billy's bottom lip as his hands reached inside his underwear, grabbing his arse cheeks.

"These....off!" his voice muffled through their kiss, pulling at the waistband of Billy's boxers, until they were removed with the same speed as which Billy's trousers had received. 

Billy used a knee to part Todd's leg's apart, his knee bone grazing against the skin as he whispered into Todd's ear "Turn around"

Within a flash Todd's back was against his chest, pushing backwards into him, their lips reached for each others for a brief moment, then Billy took his kisses downwards, biting into Todd's neck.

Todd knew what to expect next, he slowed his breathing, relaxing his body. He felt a finger, wet with saliva pressing at his entrance, teasing and numbing his mind. He gripped tight onto the counter as the finger went in deep, deeper.....deeper.. saliva was a useless lubricant, he thought as he got used to the movement. 

But he knew asking Billy to stop so they could seek out lubrication would kill the mood , so Billy's spit would have to do. He felt a second finger inside and he bucked his hips, grinding backwards into Billy, he reached backwards and grabbed onto his cock.

"ahh!" Billy groaned, his teeth still nibbling at the shoulder blade in front of him.

Todd's body was quivering in front of him, trembling into his as Todd worked his erection, he pulled his hand away and took his cock to Todd's entrance, once in place he took his hands to Todd's hips, and moved in slowly.

Billy placed his hands on top of Todd's, entwined on top of the work surface again, fingers wrapped into each others, he moved himself in and out slowly.

As he made gentle motions, slowing giving Todd time to adjust to his size, his eyes caught sight of something on the wall, a mark.....he looked closer, it was a slight crack, but as he looked at it, the crack widened nearer to the ceiling.

"Need to tell Tracy about that...." Billy said nodding at it.........

"Wha...?"

"Crack...." Billy let go of Todd's hand for a second, to point to it.

"That's nice" Todd was breathless, but the sarcasm wasn't, he tried to talk, but as Billy gripped tight onto his hand, using it as leverage and thrust in deep his voice broke a little as he spoke "less talk hey?" he leant forward a little over the counter in front of him.... "I know you can go deeper than that Billy boy!"

Oh god he loved it when Todd called him that. He was the only boyfriend he'd had who'd given him numerous pet names. But Billy boy would always be his favourite. 

Billy, who was always more than happy to oblige in the pleasing of others, wrapped his arms around Todd, almost lifting him from the counter so his back was against his chest. 

"Billy!" Todd murmured, low and slow as he rested his right foot on the bottom drawer handle, helping him lean into Billy. 

As Billy hit that sweet spot he collapsed over the counter again, his arms flailing in front of him, his palms hot and sweaty, something from on top of the work surface stuck to his hand. 

Waving his hand in the air, whatever it was that stuck to his hand moving with him he called to Billy...."What's this?" He asked, turning his palm over he was faced with a large photo of Drew. 

"Eharghnah!" The sound from Todd was strange, he shoved his hand over his shoulder towards Billy "take it take it take it" 

Billy had no free hands, his hands were at Todd's hips, holding tight, he gripped onto the piece of paper Todd was holding in his teeth and then spat it out onto the floor, it landed face up. 

"Sorry" Billy whispered, biting hard on Todd's ear lobe as he pushed himself in hard....his hands running down Todd's thighs.

"....well this location is ruined forever" Todd replied as he turned quickly....."bedroom...." 

Billy agreed, as he walked off naked towards their room, Todd slapping his arse cheeks as he walked behind him. As he watched Billy's arse cheeks rotate in sweet rhythm in front of him his cock twitched, almost achingly. 

Within seconds of entering the room, Billy was pushed backwards onto the bed, Todd straddling him. 

It was loud, sweaty, so much sweat that their bodies stuck together at times....each man could feel the heat radiating from the other. 

Billy's hands were at Todd's chest as he rode him through his orgasm, he released small noises as he did, Todd kissing him through each whimper, each murmur....each quiver. 

Sitting up, hugging Todd tight and biting his teeth softly into the side of his neck, he held him as he came seconds later. His hands rubbing along Todd's biceps and squeezing in places. Their foreheads collapsed into each other's, noses close. 

"S'not been like that in a while" Billy said, breathlessly 

"No!" Todd sighed, a small bead of sweat dripping down his face, coming down from a strand of hair hanging over his ear.

Reaching for a corner of bedsheet, Billy wiped the sweat away. "You sweat beautifully" 

Todd rolled his eyes, smiling "can we agree not to leave photos of our exes lying around in future please?" 

"Agreed! What were you looking for in the kitchen anyway!" 

Billy's arms were slung over his shoulders, their foreheads still touching, Todd still straddled across Billy's lap....he just said "this"


End file.
